Gift
by JJbad
Summary: Mayuri had a strange way of doing things. Even a simple gift from him tended to be unique. That is if he ever decided to give you one. Renichi fluff.


Gift

Gold eyes stared at the screen blinking only when their eyes needed moisture and even then it didn't seem to stop him from looking at the screen longer. The look on his face wasn't disgust; it was a mild show of interest in what he was watching.

The screen flickered for a second as dust and gravel hit the camera. When the dust cleared he was again able to see a picture of the two men fighting. The screen cleared completely and he saw the images of Renji and Ichigo panting as they both took a few seconds to breathe after their last attack. The effects of their last attack were visible on each other's bodies. Ichigo now sported a cut that wrapped around his side and Renji sported a few shallow cuts that only tore at his uniform.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?" The red head yelled as he eyed the orange hair man in front of him.

"Eh? What do you mean what am I doing?" The now 20 year old substitute soul reaper looked at the other curiously.

"You were holding back usually your attacks would have torn a lot more then my clothes." Renji said his voice close to yelling out in anger at the thought of the other one holding back blows and hits like he couldn't take it. He tugged a cut sleeve for emphasis and sighed as he knew this uniform would be impossible to repair and he would have to get a new one.

The orange haired male turned his head away with a snort. Lifting his head up to sky he allowed his thoughts to take him away to the things he had been thinking of lately, things that made him a tad insecure in the relationship with the man who was now looking at him.

"Ichi?" Renji questioned as he took a look at the thoughtful look on the younger shinigami's face. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he tried to get the orange head to look at him and not the sky.

"I've been thinking." Was whispered as their eyes finally me and he was greeted a small smile. Renji didn't like the thoughtful Ichigo as much as the hot headed version of him. When he was hot headed he used his instincts, when he was thoughtful he tended to over think the simplest things and hurt himself mentally.

"About?" the tall man questioned, eyes shining as he wondered what could have made Ichigo turn so thoughtful all of a sudden.

"About things." Ichigo said, suddenly. He knew that the red head wasn't that much older than him, at least in human terms, but in spirit terms he could probably be a lot older than Ichigo.

"Just spit it out already." the red head growled, finally growing annoyed at his boyfriend's silence about what he was thinking about. Usually he was fine with him being quiet and a loner, but since they started dating he was slowly trying to get the other to open up. This was one of those times where he knew that he would have to keep trying to break the other out of the shell.

"Do you regret it?" was asked slowly and low and he almost didn't catch what the orange haired man said. He thought he must have misheard the other, but looking into his eyes he knew that he didn't mishear anything.

"Do I regret what?" he asked, carefully trying to figure out what the other could talk about. He had a small inkling and he hoped he wasn't right with those thoughts.

"Being with me." Was said as those brown eyes looked back up to the sky almost afraid of what he would find in the tall man's gaze. Ichigo knew that he was probably being silly by showing his fears at the moment but, for some reason they kept gnawing at him suddenly and they were slowly changing him. He didn't know where these thoughts of doubt came from either. One second he was happy next he was watching the other more carefully. He had a good reason why but he shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind.

"Why would you think that?" was asked hastily asked and hurt showed in the voice.

"I mean I'm not a girl, so I can't give you children and I know you do want a family." His voice was slowly showing signs of guilt and fear and Renji knew that something put him in a bad place. He smiled as he pulled the other into a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"If there was somehow a way to start a family with you I would as long as one of us doesn't become pregnant. That would be way too weird." He chuckled softly as he rested his head against his partner and hugged him tight.

"Is that what had you worrying?" The taller asked softly as he pulled away to meet the others eyes.

Ichigo let out a soft chuckle as he pushed the other away, feeling a bit better.

Zangetsu was picked up as he jumped back and held it out at arm's length pointing it at the one who gave him comfort just moments ago.

"Now what were you saying about me pulling my attacks?" he said as he growled pulling the immense sword back.

A grin appeared across Renji's face as he as he drew Zabimaru. The sword becoming whip like as he rushed towards the other and was blocked easily enough. This was the person he was in love with and couldn't live without.

The video ended and the gold eyed man shook his head at the foolishness of the two shinigami. He knew what they were going through since he himself wanted a family, but his reputation made people very weary of him. So he created a daughter for himself, one who would always obey him first and was grown up enough to defend herself if need be.

"Nemu!" He called out. A flash of someone stepping into his line of sight and he was greeted by the sight of his daughter. She bowed politely as she waited for the reason that he called her.

"It seems Abarai and Kurosaki are in somewhat of a bind." He tapped his chin for a second before he cocked his head to the side. " I want you to take this" He held up two empty vials. "and get me some of their blood." His grin turned evil. "In any way possible." he looked back over his shoulder at the monitor and the image of them fighting was still on display.

Nemu looked at what her father was looking at and nodded. The training ground wasn't too far away and she knew that she should be able to come up with some excuse for why she was there. That or she would have to knock them out. She turned back to look at the scientist only to notice he was busy going through some notes on his computer the image disappeared as experiments filtered across the screen.

She bowed knowing that he wasn't watching her and made her leave.

* * *

The knock at the door was barely heard as he ran fingers through orange hair of the person laying his head in his lap. The screen was glowing faintly and the slight illumination in the room was dim in the darkness. After a sparring session at Urahara's they both came back to Ichigo's small apartment, where he was to drop off the substitute soul reaper then patrol for hollows, Renji not wanting to leave left them in this position.

It was a well known fact that the substitute could probably take on anything that would come his way, but it never stopped the Soul Society from sending people, mostly his friends, here to the world of the living for visits and checkups changing in every single week since some higher ranking officers came to visit. The only one who wasn't allowed to visit was Kenpachi because everywhere he set foot anywhere glass tended to break and there were no excuses for how many windows shattered, car alarms went off or things just simply broke because of his immense reiatsu.

Another knock was heard this time louder this time and it was enough to get the fingers running through his hair to stop. Ichigo blinked sleepily and looked up at the face of the redhead whose eyes narrowed slightly at who was interrupting them. The redhead didn't bother to move, yet his entire body was tensing up at the noise. He tried to reach out with his reiatsu to see if it was a soul reaper or someone who was one of their friends but was not surprised to find no one there.

"Anything?" Ichigo asked softly not knowing if they could hear them or see them in the apartment they were in. He knew that if it was a soul reaper or anyone with any ability to sense reiatsu they would be able to sense him a mile away while his companion would be able to sense it if there was a soul reaper at the door.

"I feel a faint sense of reiatsu but that's it." The red head responded before moving to get up.

"Meh, let's just wait a while and see if they leave." The substitute said before he laid down on the couch where Renji had just vacated. He still felt the warmth of where his lover had just sat and laid there closing his eye. His body losing tension, as he was slowly went back to the hazy place between being asleep and being awake.

"It must be damn important for them to come knocking this late at night don't you think?" The taller man was halfway across the room as he said this.

"I could care less. I know I want you back over here right now though." The eyes didn't open but a fist did move and shake in a mildly threatening gesture. The orange haired man was too tired to raise his head up and back up the threat with a glare. He pressed himself into the warmth.

"Oh and for what reason might that be?" A wide grin spread across Renji's face as he stopped a foot from the door to looked over his shoulder at the other laying across the couch. He knew that when he got back over there Ichigo would give him his spot back and probably try to get in a good cuddle. He knew that the man acted a certain way outside the door of his apartment but behind closed doors he was almost a different person. At least he was when around Renji. He didn't know if he would ever want to know if he was different around others but what he did know was that he would make sure he was the only person who saw this side.

This time the orange haired boy sat up and scowl at the redhead. "You know." He said simply before lying down on his arm and closing his eyes again. "Now hurry up and get the damn door then get back over here." He finished off with a growl.

The tall man laughed at other before grasping the handle. The knock sounded one more time before he swung the door open and came face to face with. . .

Nothing.

Taking a small step out his foot bumped into something big. He looked down and had to hold in a gasp it was a small basket. Inside the basket was something wrapped in a blanket and if his instincts were right he knew just what it was. He reached down with a shaking hand and pulled the cover back to see a newborn baby. It was asleep and for a reason he was glad that his foot hitting the side of the basket didn't wake it. He stood back up and stiffened as he turned back into the room.

"Ichigo," he hissed "Ichigo get out here."

"What?" He yelled as he slowly rolled off the couch. His irritation showing by his movements, they weren't as sharp and he didn't move with his usual grace that he often fought with. His reiatsu began to flare with violent intent at the redhead in front of him.

Renji looked down as the baby began to stir and it brown eyes opened for a second before it began to cry. Tiny little fist balled up as it bawled its eyes out.

Ichigo at hearing the foreign sound quickly rushed over and he had to look down as well. Quickly he reached down and picked up the baby.

"There there it's okay." he said bouncing it up and down a little bit as he turned around to glare at the redhead, who was still reeling over the fact that someone abandoned a baby at their doorstep. He looked back to the basket and saw white note.

"C'mon stop crying now I got you."Ichigo muttered grateful for the time he spent at the hospital with the little ones. He scowled at the other over the baby and mad a motion for him to read it. The motion was missed as brown eyes were already scanning the little piece of paper.

"I don't believe it." Renji said letting the paper flutter to the ground as it fell out of his now lax grip. It fell to the floor harmlessly and the orange haired man had to wonder what it could have said to make his lover stiffen like that. He was now curious about what it said.

Moving swiftly he passed the newborn baby into the lieutenant's arms and picked up the paper. He did allow a small sadistic smile to cross his face as he watched the man fumble to try and find a good position to hold the child in. He knew that one of the other man's greatest fears was small children because he feared that he would hurt them. Ichigo knew that it was so far from what the red head would do to a harmless child but he kept his mouth shut when Renji was speaking about it.

The scrawl was done hastily and was barely legible as if the person was busy while writing this. There were several ink stains on the paper as well as crossed out words.

_Dear Ichigo and Renji_

_I overheard a conversation between the two of you. I was not eavesdropping. I was merely monitoring your training session. It is a public place after all and it would help if you remembered that in the future. As I was saying I overheard your conversation and decided to help the both of you with your situation. This is my gift to the both of you. He is biologically the child of you both. I used a bit of your DNA to create him. It was a interesting experiment and it wasn't anything like I did to create my Nemu. . .No he is purely the son of you both. Don't take this the wrong way but I still don't like either of you._

_Mayuri_

"I don't believe it." The note fell to the ground again as the orange haired man whispered the exact same words that were moments ago said by the red haired man. He looked to the note on the ground to Renji the father of his child and looked at the child in question who was slowly going back to sleep in his lovers arms.

Taking a step forward he smiled a little bit before he moved all the way to his lover. Standing on his toes for a second he gave the man a kiss on the cheek before setting his feet flat on the ground and pushing the other man gently in the direction of the door. Grabbing the basket he allowed a small smile to grace his face. Tonight was going to be special it was a start for his new family and he would allow the felling of a domestic setting to soften him a little. He frowned slightly as he thought of how he was going to explain this to everyone else, but that was for later now he had a lover and a child that was waiting on him.

In the bushes a figure was standing next to a tree and smiling softly as she watched what was going on with inquisitive eyes. She knew that neither man would turn away the child but she was curious about their reaction to her father's gift. He was a strange man no doubt but once in a while he did things that would even shock her. This was one of those things and she couldn't help but feel respect for her father for giving the young lovers something so special. She knew that it took him a few tries and more than a few month but she knew he was proud of what he did if having her come out here was any indication

Turning away she began to walk away knowing that they would never be able to feel her Spiritual pressure. She knew that the child the gift from her father would be cherished for as long as they lived.

A/N: Random fic is random? Universe is called Domestic and it will probably be seeing a few more fics of this type. Ichigo + Renji + kid(looking for a name.) = a lot of possibilities.


End file.
